


Smile for the picture

by TheTrashiestQueen



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, mostly fluff but you might need to prepare yourselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrashiestQueen/pseuds/TheTrashiestQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I only take pictures of the things I love." Bilbo used to say, Thorin goes through Bilbo's old camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile for the picture

He was sitting in his car, he was way too early. He looked around his car and saw Bilbo's old photo camera laying on the dashboard. Bilbo had always loved the thing, Thorin never really understood why, sure the pictures he took with it were amazing but that was the extend to it for him, really. Bilbo had tried to explain but he still didn't get it,

_"I love it cause it allows me to capture a moment, a memory. I take pictures of things I think beautiful and things I want to remember. Photos and taking photos make me happy. It's the same as why you take pictures on your phone, but still kind of like different too." Bilbo tried to explain. "I never really take pictures, the only pictures on my phone are the ones you took of us." Bilbo sighed at this. "Well you like watching sports and I'm not able to see how that can be likeable but I'm not complaining about it either." "I wasn't complaining, I was just wondering." Bilbo grinned at this, "I know, love." He leaned in to give Thorin a quick kiss on the lips. "I'm going out." He said and grabbed his camera. "Be back before dinner, you promised to teach me how to make some 'proper' spaghetti." The door slammed shut and Thorin heard a muffled "I'll try." Being yelled form the other side._

He picked up the camera and started it up. The thing must be at least eight years old, as he already had it when they first met.

The storage space never got full because Bilbo used to transfer the pictures on the camera to his laptop so he could delete them off the camera and make place for new pictures. He always transferred all the pictures to his laptop but never deleted all of them off the camera. He always kept some of them on the camera, kind of making a collection of pictures he never deleted. One day when Bilbo was transferring his pictures again, Thorin wondered why,

_"Why do you never delete a select couple pictures off the camera?" "Because those are the pictures of the things I love the most. They make me smile when I'm sad and inspire me. As I always have my camera with me and not my laptop I keep them on there because they'll be closer at hand like that."_

Thorin had thought nothing more of it at that moment, now he was kind of curious as to which photos Bilbo loved so much.

The camera was finally on and he went back to the first picture on there. It was a picture of him, well not exactly of him, it was meant more for his surroundings but he was in it too. It was when they met,

_He was minding his own business on a quiet bench in front of a small lake. He didn't realise someone was taking a picture until he heard the click of the camera. "Well, if you wanted to take my picture you should have just asked." He'd said with the cheesiest grin ever. "I'm sorry, I was taking a picture of uh- the lake. And you just... happened to_ _sit there." Bilbo quickly spluttered. Thorin ignored him and stroke a 'sexy' pose, Bilbo laughed and took another picture. Thorin grabbed his things and walked over to Bilbo. "I'll let you take a good picture, without me in it." He'd said. "I actually kind of like this one." Bilbo showed him a picture where he was idiotically posing. "I do look good in that one." They both laughed. "So are you new here or just visiting? I mean it's a small town so everyone kinda knows everyone and I've never seen you around here." That almost sounded like he was a creepy stalker but he asked the smaller man anyway. "I just moved here, actually. In that flat there behind those old houses, you know?" He waved his hand in the direction. "Oh yeah, I know which one you mean." There was a short silence in which Thorin hesitated before saying what was on his mind. "I was thinking maybe we could get something to drink and I could show you around town, if you'd like... Oh and I'm Thorin by the way." Auch, that was painfully awkward. "Bilbo. And I'd love that." At least it gotten him somewhere._

He smiled a little, he was such a dork back then.

There were also some pictures of their cat, Miss Midnight, well it was Thorin's cat really, but it became Bilbo's too when he moved in. Bilbo seemed to really like the small black cat at first meeting, but those feelings weren't really mutual,

_"Is that your cat? He is beautiful, or is he a she?" "It's a she, her name is Miss Midnight." The cat glanced at Thorin by the mention of her name. "That's a nice name." Bilbo tried to pet the cat but she walked away and stared at him from a distance. "I don't think she likes me that much." "She's like that with everyone, give her some time."_

But even after some time Miss Midnight really didn't seem to like Bilbo, when they were at Thorin's place she sat almost possessively close to or even on Thorin and glared with her bright orange eyes at Bilbo, making him almost uncomfortable. After almost a year of them dating and Bilbo practically already living at Thorin's, they decided he should just move in officially. After some time of them living together Miss Midnight slowly became accustomed to Bilbo and stopped glaring at him, she even let him pet her sometimes and she sat on his lap from time to time, but that might just have been because he always gave her extra treats.

There were also some photos of them together. Bilbo used to grab his camera and turn it around so the lens was facing them, "smile!", he'd say and take a picture. Bilbo always looked stunning in those pictures.

Thorin almost laughed out loud when he came across a picture of him in a party hat, shoving a piece of cake in his mouth.

_It was his birthday, you're not supposed to work on your birthday it should be illegal. He grumbled to himself as he jammed his key in the front door. It had been an awful day at work and he was still sour about it at arriving home. It was silent as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him, was Bilbo even home? It wouldn't matter if he wasn't, Thorin didn't expect him to. When he walked into the living room he knew he was wrong, Bilbo was home, it smelled amazing. Bilbo must have heard him when he walked to the kitchen as he spinned around and said, "cake is almost ready." Before walking towards Thorin and pulling him down for a kiss. "Happy birthday, love." "Thanks but you shouldn't have." Bilbo sarcastic, dramatically sighed._ _"Too late for that now, but if you really don't want any, I won't mind, that means there's just more for me."  
A while later when they were eating the cake Bilbo grabbed his camera and took a picture just as Thorin took a bite of his cake. "This one is going on the wall." He said giggling. "Now hurry up I've got a present for you..." Bilbo lowered his voice. "In the bedroom." Thorin basically shoved the rest of his cake in his mouth and hurried after Bilbo._

He smiled at the memory, best birthday ever.

When he went further through the pictures there were several more selfies of them and some pictures of Thorin's nephews, Fili and Kili, and Bilbo's nephew, Frodo. Their nephews got along well and they often went to do something together with both their nephews.

Bilbo had always wanted a big family and they both loved children so they had been thinking about adopting but when Bilbo got sick that was out of the picture. A couple of months ago Bilbo got diagnosed with cancer but it was already too late, the cancer had already spread. Surgery or radiation wouldn't help at this moment so they tried chemotherapy to stop the growth. It didn't help.

Thorin was glad they had not adopted a child, he would never be able to raise a kid on his own. He couldn't even take care of a plant without Bilbo around, he could barely take care of himself after Bilbo died.

The last picture on the camera was from only five days ago. It was a picture of them together. Bilbo was bold, thin and whiter than normal, he looked truly sick. Thorin somehow managed to look even worse than Bilbo, dark bags under his eyes from not sleeping and a beard that definitely needed a trim but his smile was possible the worst thing in the picture, a pained fake smile. Bilbo was genuinely smiling, at least he looked like he was, his smile was bright and crinkled his eyes. It made him look good while looking terrible.

_Shortly after the picture he broke down. "I don't want to die Thorin." He hoarsely whispered with tears in his eyes, holding Thorin's hand tightly. He didn't know what to say, it was horrible seeing Bilbo like this. "I'm sorry."_

He turned off the camera and put it back on the dashboard. He had thought the day Bilbo died was bad but every day after became worse and worse. Everyday it felt like the house became more empty and more silent than the day before, and it had only been four days.

He pinched the bridge of his nose to stop himself from crying as he looked at the time and thought, _'time to bury the person I loved most six feet under the ground.'_ Funerals somehow made death even more definite.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments, or point out mistakes (cause there might be many I haven't checked because I'm lazy), also if there's any way you think I might improve my writing please let me know!


End file.
